


Il mio nuovo sogno

by Amaya_Niji



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap, Inktober, Non-binary James | Kojirou, Writober
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Niji/pseuds/Amaya_Niji
Summary: James sogna di essere in un corpo che ha sempre sognato, ma si rende conto di ciò che conta ancora di più.





	Il mio nuovo sogno

**Writober 2018 day 3: genderswap**

 

 

 

James sentiva che qualcosa non andava. L'ambiente intorno a lui però non presentava stranezze: era seduto con le gambe a mollo nell'acqua di mare, alle sue spalle un sentiero che curvava tra gli alberi e davanti a sé la città di Aranciopoli illuminata dal tramonto. Sembrava essere solo, ad eccezione dei Goldeen o dei Pidgey che si intravedevano solo per qualche istante prima che sparissero nei loro territori.

Non c'era traccia di Jessie, né di Meowth. Stranamente non era preoccupato, come se non fosse una grave mancanza da parte sua non conoscere la posizione dei suoi colleghi. Per il momento era la leggera brezza sulla pelle scoperta delle gambe ad occupare la sua mente.

In effetti, stare senza pantaloni era... liberatorio. E c'è da dire che sembrava molto più snello del solito! James sorrise, contento di sentirsi a suo agio e ammirando lo smalto verde che decorava le unghie dei suoi piedi.

“Un momento...” James non aveva mai messo dello smalto prima d'ora. E non ricordava nemmeno che la sua ultima depilazione fosse tanto recente da non notare nemmeno il più ostinato pelo.

Qualche sguardo confuso più tardi rivelò una scoperta alquanto inaspettata. La maglia della sua divisa del Team Rocket era più corta del solito, ed evidenziava un petto prominente. Sbalordito, James sollevò la mano destra e tastò del morbido. Ripeté l'operazione anche con la sinistra e tastò altro morbido. Dopo un'ispezione più attenta realizzò che non indossava il solito reggiseno imbottito, ma al di sotto c'era l'originale.

Il grido di sorpresa che seguì spaventò i pochi Pokémon rimasti nelle sue vicinanze, attirando anche l'attenzione di qualcun altro.

“Jenny, ti prego, non dirmi che un altro Caterpie ha cercato di entrare nella tua maglia perchè sai quanto me che quella scusa è vecchia ormai”

Un ragazzo spaventosamente simile alla sua Jessie lo osservava dal sentiero. Aveva i capelli corti e lisci, pettinati verso la fronte dove formavano un ciuffo. Gli occhi erano azzurri, e fissavano James con aria di sufficienza. Era alto, e le anche con la maglia del team rocket rigorosamente una taglia più larga, si notava che il petto era muscoloso e le spalle larghe.

“Jenny, mi stai ignorando?” Si avvicinò ulteriormente a James, che era rimasto -o rimasta?- sbalordito -o sbalordita?- dai recenti eventi, tanto da avere ancora le mani poggiate sui seni.

“I-io non sono Jenny? Mi chiamo James?” riuscì a farfugliare -la sua voce sembrava meno profonda-, alzandosi velocemente da terra e ricomponendosi. Con il movimento veloce alcuni ciuffi di capelli erano passati davanti al viso, facendole notare che anche quelli erano cambiati, ora lunghi fino al gomito.

“Certo, e io non sono Justin ma Jessie e il nostro Growlithe è in realtà un Meowth? Il sole ti ha dato alla testa... Vestiti, sarà meglio prepararsi per la notte”

Sempre più sbalordita, Jenny-James si affrettò a rimettersi i pantaloni e seguire Justin-Jessie, sperando che il rossore alle guance non fosse evidente come sembrava a lei. Era un sogno? Era sicuramente un sogno. Troppo bello per essere reale. Ma aveva davvero tanta fantasia?

Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono a una piccola radura dove era stata piazzata una tenda accanto a un falò. Seduto a terra c'era un Growlithe, intento a ravvivare le fiamme con un bastoncino. Si girò per guardarli, mormorò un “Bentornati” e tornò a osservare le scintille. In lontananza si sentì lo stridio di uno Zubat.

“Mi sembri strana oggi. Vuoi parlarne?” Jenny si trovò ancora una volta lo sguardo di Justin dritto nel suo. Era strano anche questo, dato che nella realtà Jessie non entrava in contatto con lui più del necessario. Justin invece si sedette, e sebbene inizialmente sembrasse freddo, mentre Jenny si accomodava a pochi centimetri da lui sentì di potersi fidare di questo... Sconosciuto? Proiezione creata dalla sua mente nel sonno? Persona da un diverso piano spazio-temporale?

“E' solo che... E' tutto diverso qui” confessò finalmente la ragazza. Vedendo che l'altro annuiva, continuò. “Non sono abituato... Non sono abituato a questo. Il mio corpo è diverso. Non che mi dispiaccia, ecco. E' capitato più spesso di quanto vorrei ammettere di voler cambiare il mio aspetto e se ci si sente davvero così, ho sempre avuto ragione su me stessa”  
“Però, per quanto vorrei che questo sogno durasse per sempre, sentirei lo stesso l'incompletezza che sento di solito. Perché qui avrei finalmente il corpo che voglio, ma non potrei sopportare un'esistenza senza Jessie. Ho imparato a vivere come un uomo, ma come potrei imparare a vivere senza il mio unico amore?”

Jenny alzò lo sguardo, più sicura dopo aver dato voce ai pensieri che teneva più nascosti tra tutti, alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi ancora accolto negli occhi lucidi di Justin. Venne stretta in un abbraccio dalla sua dolce metà, e dopo un timido bacio in fronte, prima di aprire gli occhi, riuscì a udire la sua voce soffusa dire “Va' da lei e non avere paura di essere chi sei”

 

La prima cosa che sentì fu un violento schiaffo. Poi la voce di Jessie urlare da qualche parte a sinistra.

“James, se non ti alzi entro dieci secondi fa non ci sarà abbastanza colazione anche per te!”

Le era mancata.

“Ehi Jessie, mentre sonnecchiavi ho trovato un nuovo modo per ingannare i bambocci!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So che sono off character ed è tutto un po' confuso ma ehi mi piaceva comunque abbastanza


End file.
